vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Nekomura Iroha
Nekomura Iroha (猫村いろは) is a Japanese VOCALOID developed and distributed by AH-Software Co. Ltd., and was created in collaboration with SANRIO and the Hello Kitty to Issho! Project. She was initially released in October 2010 for the VOCALOID2 engine. She was updated to the VOCALOID4 engine in June 2015.https://twitter.com/ahsoft/status/535606633712197633 Her voice provider was initially unrevealed,IT Media News - サンリオが夏コミに「超キティラー」グッズ販売で「新市場開拓したい」 (Sanrio Comiket Summer Goods, "Super Kittyler", branching into a new market) but was eventually confirmed to be utaite and Showa-style singer Kyounosuke Yoshitate on June 18, 2015.https://twitter.com/ahsoft/status/611369842151571456 Concept Etymology "Iroha" is the old Japanese variant of "ABC" (as seen in the Japanese ) and "I, Ro, Ha" means "A(La), B(Si), C(Do)" of seven-note scale.篠笛ManiaX -「音名」一覧：ドレミとイロハとＡＢＣ "Nekomura", her surname, means "Cat Village". Appearance She is illustrated by , a Japanese manga artist and illustrator.With-Kitty.com - Characters The speakers encasing her hands are called Dynamic-Phonon Busters. The other set of speakers are called Chorus-speakers. Each of these move around, supporting her. The floating microphone collects her voice, and Announce Booth, which is on her head, works as an amplifier that divides sounds into three classes for the speakers according to ranges: the sound frequencies for , , and .AH-Soft.com - 新VOCALOID登場！『VOCALOID2 猫村いろは』2010年10月22日（金）発売 Official profile Iroha is canonically a "Kittyler": someone who loves the Sanrio character . She joined the Hello Kitty to Issho! Project in early August 2010.Sanriowave.co.jpWith-Kitty.com - Nekomura Iroha According to her official profile on the Hello Kitty to Issho! page, she is interested in Hello Kitty and wants to become a "Platinum Kitty".With-Kitty.com - Nekomura Iroha page excerpt A story about how she became a Kittyler was included. Her official birthday is listed as May 14.http://vocaloid.blog120.fc2.com/blog-date-20120515.html History Marketing She was originally designed by Sanrio for in 2009.IT Media News - サンリオが夏コミに「超キティラー」グッズ販売で「新市場開拓したい」 (Sanrio Comiket Summer Goods, "Super Kittyler", branching into a new market) Iroha was released as a part of a promotional tie-in with a VOCALOID x Hello Kitty promotion. A CD was released with two songs ("Tsubasa" and "ABBEY FLY") featuring her along with VSQ files. She owes much of her early use to being supplied as a trial version. The offer for the free trial ended on September 30, 2010.Sekise Blog - Limited trial starts for Iroha Nekomura FuRyu produced a model of Lily and Iroha that was released as a prize for UFO catchers. Since they are prize models, they are not commercial sale models and this can limited their availability for purchase outside of the UFO machines. Until late May 2011, no AH-Software VOCALOIDs could be used for works sold via KARENT. However, Iroha remained under ban until late January 2012 due to AH-Software's joint ownership of her with Sanrio. Voicebanks ;Nekomura Iroha - Natural :The original Iroha vocal is meant to represent a lower toned female and has powerful tones representing a more child-like or teenage girl. It is tomboyish and was a tie-in promotional with Sanrio co., Ltd. * Nekomura Iroha (VOCALOID2), October 22, 2010 * Nekomura Iroha V4 (VOCALOID4), June 18, 2015 ;Nekomura Iroha - Soft :A more feminine sounding vocal compared to the original "Natural" voice, it has a softer tone and looser pronounications for more expression. In comparison to Iroha "Natural" as well, it is an adult and not a child. * Nekomura Iroha V4 (VOCALOID4), June 18, 2015 Music featuring Nekomura Iroha * * }} Reputation " |- |color = nekomura iroha }} References External links Navigation Category:Nekomura Iroha Category:AH-Software Co. Ltd. Category:VOCALOID Category:VOCALOID2 Category:VOCALOID4 Category:Feminine vocals Category:Japanese vocals Category:VOCALOIDs with updated voicebanks